


Somebody to love

by StrangeNoise



Series: 100 follower appreciation shorts [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Mutual Pining, Nines flirting, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Sort Of, oblivious Gavin is oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 20:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18599209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeNoise/pseuds/StrangeNoise
Summary: Gavin comes into work hungover and only wants to be left in peace. Nines decides it's time to awkwardly flirt with his partner.Another part of my 100 follower appreciation shorts.





	Somebody to love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Orangebubble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangebubble/gifts).



> Prompt by @Anny05943342 on twitter: "Prompt Please: Nines flirting with Gavin, but Gavin is tooo oblivious. You know which story universe. The coin decided!"
> 
> Next part of my 100 follower appreciation shorts. Hope you enjoy!

_!! Just a little bit of backstory before you dive in: This is from a verse, where Tina and Gavin befriend Chris and one night invite him over for drinks. After lots of alcohol, Chris admits that his sex life has been non-existent since his child was born. After comforting him, Gavin makes his own confession and Tina does, too. This short takes place the morning after that night. !!_

 

 

 

When Gavin came into work accompanied by Tina and Chris, he was more hungover than he'd ever been at work. Maybe they should have gotten drunk when they had the next day off. Then again, it was hard for two of them to get a day off at the same time, let alone all three of them. And usually, both Gavin and Tina were perfectly sober and presentable the following day. There had simply been some weird mood last night between Chris' confession, Gavin's own outburst and Tina's addition to all of it. They had gone a little off the rails. Surely, it wouldn't happen again.  
  
Immediately heading for the break room to get some much-needed coffee, Gavin cringed internally at some of the memories of last night. More specifically, he remembered the moment he had admitted to being done with one night stands and wanting a stable relationship with the possibility of marriage in the future instead. Tina knew him well enough to probably have already guessed that this was how he felt and Gavin trusted her to keep his secret. Chris, on the other hand, wasn't exactly known to be much into gossip, but Gavin wasn't sure if he wouldn't accidentally let something slip in conversation, because he wasn't paying attention. Until he could say for sure, Gavin would just have to hope his infamous temper would terrify Chris enough to prevent him from even thinking about bringing Gavin's words up to anyone.  
  
With a coffee in hand, Gavin finally sat down at his desk and started his terminal. He didn't even have the energy to greet his partner and merely acknowledged Nines' presence with a weak nod. Luckily, the android stayed quiet. Gavin tried to get some work done but whenever he looked at the way-too-bright screen of his terminal, his head and eyes began to hurt only a few minutes in. Only half an hour into his workday, Gavin considered stabbing himself with a pencil just to be allowed to go home and hide in his bed forever. As if to add to Gavin's growing discomfort, Nines cleared his throat to say something.  
  
"You smell different today, detective", he announced and Gavin raised a bemused brow. Over time, he had gotten used to most of the android's weird antics and mannerisms. They had come a long way from openly opposing each other to a distrustful truce and ended up becoming friends, sort of. It wasn't like with Tina, where Gavin always knew what she thought or what she was going to say next. Nines was far too set in his android-ways for that and unlike Hank, Gavin couldn't be bothered to actually try and work out what every frown or twitch of a lip meant. Still, Gavin found that he quite liked to be around Nines. They were both very driven, when it came to their work and, as it had turned out, often shared an opinion on political topics. All in all, Nines was a good guy and quite nice to be around but Gavin doubted that they would ever be besties.  
  
The android's raised brow told Gavin that he must have zoned out and it actually took him a moment to remember what he had even been asked. It took him several more moments to think of a reason why he could possibly smell differently from how he usually smelled. But, finally, it clicked.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I spent the night at Tina's place", he explained, glad to have come up with the correct reason, "I showered at hers this morning, too. She uses all that fruity, girly shampoo and I used that , too, today. Probably smell like a fruit punch…"  
  
"I like it", Nines replied without hesitation. Gavin, who had just taken a sip of coffee, choked on the hot liquid and coughed a few times.  
  
"Thanks…I guess", he finally croaked out and ran the back of his hand across his mouth to clean himself from the coffee he had gotten onto his face. As he did so, he realized there was more stubble than usual.  
  
"Ah shit, I forgot to shave", he muttered under his breath. It's not like he couldn't have done that at Tina's place. Given how often he stayed there, he kept a change of clothes, a toothbrush, and a razor at her place. It was just that this morning they had all overslept and in the hurry to get three people ready and out of the house, he must have forgotten to shave.  
  
"I don't think it's too obvious", Nines told him with that weird half-smile he did on his face, "At least not to humans. I can see it, but I think it looks good on you."  
  
Gavin blinked a few times, then sighed. Was it just him, or was Nines acting weird today? The days of them yelling at each other every chance they got were long gone but despite them becoming something akin to friends, the android usually wasn't this nice to Gavin. Maybe Gavin looked even worse than he felt and Nines was pitying him. Or maybe he was just imagining things.  
Wondering about all these hypothetical scenarios made Gavin's head hurt worse once again and he buried his face in his hands.  
  
"Listen, Nines, I appreciate you complimenting me", he groaned, "But I'm having the worst hangover right now and my head's exploding. So if we, maybe…couldn't talk for a bit…"  
  
"Of course", Nines replied and Gavin was once again not sure if it was actually there or not when he felt he heard a trace of disappointment in the android's voice.  
  
Gavin went back to switching between trying to get work done and wallowing in self-pity. At some point, Nines vanished for a few minutes. Gavin thought nothing of it. The android usually worked without informing Gavin of everything he did. Plus, he asked Nines not to talk to him for the time being. Turning back towards his terminal, Gavin didn't see his partner return, until the android placed a glass of water and two small pills on the table in front of him.  
  
"I managed to find some water and painkillers for you", Nines offered and hovered awkwardly next to Gavin's chair as he downed the pills.  
  
"Thanks, man", he sighed afterwards, "Really appreciate that." He flashed Nines a quick smile that the android returned before the both of them went back to work.  
  
Concentrating on the tasks at hand wasn't getting any easier for Gavin, though. A small voice at the back of his head reminded him that no one, be it his parents, his friends or even previous partners had ever made an effort to make him feel better when he was hungover. They would usually just tell him to suck it up and drink less the next time around. But Nines apparently cared about him enough to go and find something that lessened his pain. Gavin couldn't stop himself from sighing. If only he could find someone like Nines to love him...

**Author's Note:**

> That's it! I hope people enjoyed it and especially the person, who gave me the prompt.
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated. You can also say hi on twitter @NoiseStrangest


End file.
